User talk:Scoutpower1
Sources Hello, thank you for wanting to contribute to the Poldark Wiki but do you have a source for your claim that season five will cover the years 1800 to 1818? Debbie Horsfield specifically stated that season five will be covering the years 1800 to 1802 and won't be adapting the final four books. Instead, she will will "filling in the gaps" so to say, of the ten year time jump that took place between the books of The Angry Tide and The Stranger From the Sea. Because of that, it won't be including and covering the story of Selina, an adult Ursula, an adult Bella etc. because the timeline won't be taking the show that far. I will have to undo your edits because of that and change the wording of some of your work and please keep the season five page in the standard layout (e.g. the production at the top), instead of switching sections around and putting it at the bottom. And in future, check for sources and try and provide sources for your contributions. Thank you! - Kates39 (talk) 18:36, July 18, 2019 (UTC) : I have to ask you again to please provide sources for your work. I am in the process of ensuring every page has a source, you should begin doing the same. You have changed information on several pages, especially dates that do have a source. Francis Poldark and Julia Poldark had sources for their dates of death. Don't change this. : The same goes to the Timeline page too. I am going through that today and adding sources to everything I can, but you could have double-checked your dates by going on their personal pages (e.g. Charles Poldark), looking in books and at the TV show or even google. I know for a fact your dates are wrong. Please check. : I have warned you before that you need to be adding sources to things. As I stated above, Selina and Stefan (I think you mean Stephen Carrington?) won't be appearing in the final season of Poldark because the show won't be going that far down the timeline, but you keep adding back to pages that they will be appearing. This will be a final warning. I will change it back to how it was, but don't it again unless you have a valid source. If you continue do this, you will be blocked. : I think you might be new to wikia so I wanted to give you a couple of pointers about how things work. Please check your work on pages before you save it or when you have saved it. Headers have gotten way smaller or disappeared when you complete editing. Your spelling of the template was wrong, and they don't work when your done. Look at what other pages do if your confused, and copy. : And finally, every page should be kept in a similar and standard layout. You need to write from an in-universe perspective on pages. Headings including "Series Five" won't work for that and saying they "first appeared in this season" should be in "Behind the scenes". Thank you. - Kates39 (talk) 09:23, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Block I am very sorry that I have to do this because I was hoping things would work out, but you have had enough warnings to stop doing these things and you continue to do it. I have asked you several times to stop changing dates. The majority of these dates have sources and should not be changed. If you feel that they should be, you should have given a reason. At the very least, you should have given your own source. The talk page was there for you to discuss why. For the dates and information that do not have sources, you were asked to help me out by checking for the correct sources and providing them. I am in the process of doing that too, but you have just changed those dates again and failed to provide sources. I have to had to protect the timeline page for the time-being because of these kind of changes. I have told you how the 101 pages so far have been styled and why. I updated our policy to further explain why. This was supported by the work of other editors too. If you feel changes should be made, you should have discussed these things. If these things are changed on one page, the other 101 pages will have to be too. It will keep it professional. This was second cause of your blocking. And the third and final cause of your blocking was because I have tried to help you. I have tried to communicate to you and in a very nice way. You have not responded to anything. This is supposed to be a collaborative community but I cannot build one if your going to just go rogue. I now have to go through and undo / clean-up new bulk edits when I have time in a few hours. I think a short block is needed to encourage you to stop doing these things, begin providing sources and to begin communicating in the future, especially when you feel bigger changes should be done. I find it unfortunate because your the only other editor contributing and some of your work is good and helpful, but I cannot keep cleaning up your other work. I originally perceived it to good faith and lack of wiki experience so I offered help, but I now perceive it to be turning into vandalism because you were asked to stop. You will be blocked for five days. If you come back and do this again, a new and longer block will be given. Feel free to use the talk page to communicate if you do not agree. - Kates39 (talk) 23:22, July 23, 2019 (UTC) : Hello again, :I unfortunately have to block you again. Your second blocking will be longer than the first. The reason being that you were back for just ten minutes and have again failed to do what was asked of you. You were asked to provide sources for your work, and check your sources. :Instead, you have added new two characters to the list of those appearing this year but this is unconfirmed and sourceless (again). You keep creating pages and then abandoning them and creating another, without providing sources for any of these pages. Your work becomes a task to clean-up. :For two of these pages, you have provided two dates of birth: 1800 and 1801, but where is your source for these dates? I know the 1800 one to be wrong. Your name for one of these pages is wrong, it's Bannantine, not Valentine. You would know this if you checked for sources. You have had several chances, warnings and a block to think about your actions and do this simple task, but you have clearly failed to change your actions. :Your next block will be increased to ten days. If you come back in 10 days and do this again, you will blocked for 30 days. - Kates39 (talk) 09:51, July 30, 2019 (UTC)